pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Guzhen Region
Warning: This page is long. Guzhen Region or Region of Time, is home to many pokemon who lived billions of years ago with lived and evolved before the dinosaurs. Pokemon # Gushu # Zuànshishu # Queshaowuzi # Huashi Huoyan # Siwang jiezhi # Ránshao Feixu # Dinuohe # Shiluoshuidi # Moguihai # Luò jiyu # Laocaogutou # Guguai # -Shuijing Xuanzeq # Yaogunzhu # Mirenkonglong # Juezhong Huoshan # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # Tiàoyuosaur - Titan Form at lv. 80 # Ehuaileshou # - # - # - # - # Juanpupu # Baofalang - Titan Form at lv. 69 # Jiehu Fang # Zhimingmenggin - Titan Form at lv. 72 Info on the New Titan Form A titan form is a pokémon that, when reaches a certain level, with turn into a titan form, though only perciffic Pokémon can do this, and it can only happen in the Guzhen Region. If they pass this level and are not in Guzhen Region, the pokemon will no longer be able to turn into a Titan. List of primitive Pokémon * Ancient Bulbasaur - Ancient Ivysaur - Ancient Venusaur * Ancient Charmander - Ancient Charmeleon - Ancient Charizard * Ancient Squirtle - Ancient Wartortle - Ancient Blastoise * Ancient Caterpie - Ancient Metapod - Ancient Butterfree * Ancient Weedle - Ancient Kakuna - Ancient Beedrill * Ancient Pidgey - Ancient Pidgeotto - Ancient Pidgeot * Ancient Rattata - Ancient Raticate * Ancient Sparrow - Ancient Fearow * Ancient Ekans - Ancient Arbok * Ancient Pichu - Ancient Pikachu - Ancient Raichu * Ancient Sandrew - Ancient Sandslash * Ancient Nidoran♀ - Nidorina - Nidoqueen * Ancient Nidoran♂ - Nidorino - Nidoking * Ancient Cleffa - Ancient Clefairy - Ancient Clefable * Ancient Vulpix - Ancient Ninetales * Ancient Igglybuff - Ancient Jigglypuff - Ancient Wigglytuff * Ancient Zubat - Ancient Golbat - Ancient Crobat * Ancient Oddish - Ancient Gloom - Ancient Vileplume - Ancient Bellossom * Ancient Paras - Ancient Parasect * Ancient Venonat - Ancient Venomoth * Ancient Diglett - Ancient Dugtrio * Ancient Meowth - Ancient Persian * Ancient Psyduck - Ancient Golduck * Ancient Mankey - Ancient Primeape * Ancient Growlithe - Ancient Arcanine * Ancient Poliwag - Ancient Poliwhirl - Ancient Poliwrath - Ancient Politoed * Ancient Abra - Ancient Kadabra - Ancient Alakazam * Ancient Machop - Ancient Machoke - Ancient Machamp * Ancient Bellsprout - Ancient Weepinbell - Ancient Victreebel * Ancient Tentacool - Ancient Tentacruel * Ancient Geodude - Ancient Graveler - Ancient Golem * Ancient Ponyta - Ancient Rapidash * Ancient Slowpoke - Ancient Slowbro - Ancient Slowking * Ancient Magnemite - Ancient Magneton * Ancient Farfetch'd * Ancient Doduo - Ancient Dodrio * Ancient Seel - Ancient Dewgong * Ancient Grimmer - Ancient Muk * Ancient Shellder - Ancient Coyster * Ancient Gastly - Ancient Haunter - Ancient Gengar * Ancient Onix - Ancient Steelix * Ancient Drowzee - Ancient Hypno * Ancient Kraby - Ancient Kingler * Ancient Voltorb - Ancient Electrode * Ancient Exeggcute - Ancient Exeggutor * Ancient Cubone - Ancient Marowak * Ancient Tyrogue - Ancient Hitmonlee - Ancient Hitmonchan - Ancient Hitmontop * Ancient Lickitung - Ancient Lickilicky * Ancient Koffing - Ancient Weezing * Ancient Rhyhorn - Ancient Rhydon - Ancient Rhyperior * Ancient Happiny - Ancient Chansey - Ancient Blissey * Ancient Tangela - Ancient Tangrowth * Ancient Kangaskhan * Ancient Horsea - Ancient Seadra - Ancient Kingdra * Ancient Goldeen - Ancient Seaking * Ancient Staryu - Ancient Starmie * Ancient Mine Jr. - Mr. Mime * Ancient Scyther - Ancient Scizor * Ancient Smoochum - Ancient Jynx * Ancient Elekid - Ancient Electabuzz - Ancient Electivire * Ancient Magby - Ancient Magmar - Ancient Magmortar * Ancient Pinsir * Ancient Tauros * Ancient Magikard - Ancient Gyarados * Ancient Lapras * Ancient Eevee - Ancient Vaporeon - Ancient Jolteon - Ancient Flareon - Ancient Espeon - Ancient Umbreon - Ancient Leafeon - Ancient Glaceon - Ancient Sylveon * Ancient Porygon - Ancient Porygon 2 - Ancient Porygon Z * Ancient Munchlax - Ancient Snorlax * Ancient Articuno * Ancient Zapdos * Ancient Moltres * Ancient Dratini - Ancient Dragonair - Ancient Dragonite * Ancient Chikorita - Ancient Bayleaf - Ancient Meganium * Ancient Cyndaquil - Ancient Quilava - Ancient Typholisum * Ancient Totodile - Ancient Croconaw - Ancient Feraligatr * Ancient Sentret - Ancient Furret * Ancient Hoothoot - Ancient Noctowl * Ancient Ledyba - Ancient Ledian * Ancient Spinarix - Ancient Ariados * Ancient Chinchou - Ancient Lanturn * Ancient Togepi - Ancient Togetic - Ancient * Ancient Natu - Ancient Xatu * Ancient Mareep - Ancient Faaffey - Ancient Ampharos * Ancient Azurill - Ancient Marill - Ancient Azumarill * Ancient Bonsly - Ancient Sudowoodo * Ancient Hophip - Ancient Skipbloom * Ancient - Trivia * Unlike most generations, the pokemon names there are based of Chinese words not Japanese words. * Out of all the Generation 1 Pokémon, Ditto, Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Mewtwo and Mew do not have Ancient forms. This may be because Ditto can transform into any Pokémon, Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops and Aerodactyl are prehistoric pokémon, Mewtwo is a clone and Mew is the ancestor of all Pokémon.